


Darkness within

by QueenOfDarkness91511 (Queenofdarkness91511)



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofdarkness91511/pseuds/QueenOfDarkness91511
Summary: Left alone without a family, Cassie has let her dark magic consume her, but what happens when the circle has to fight harder than ever and most of them have to graduate high school at the same time? Can the circle stick together or will it be torn apart? Filled with love, secrets, betrayal, lies, friendship, drama and family, this will be a wicked year for all of them.
Relationships: Nick Armstrong/Cassie Blake





	Darkness within

**Author's Note:**

> Note; I decided to change things around a little bit about the characters storylines for season 2-most of them like Diana, Cassie and Adam will be the same, but I have different ideas for Melissa because we all know that none of the couples will stay together through the entire story. Because of that, they will be interacting with others as well. I think I'm going to keep the circle separated for the most part since they wouldn't come back together so quickly. 
> 
> That's pretty much it. I hope you guys like it. If you have any questions or comments you can PM me. Please review, follow and favorite if you want to.
> 
> I do NOT OWN the rights for the books, characters, settings, etc. They are all owned by LJ Smith.
> 
> What if Nick hadn't died the second time around? What if "Prom" ended a different way? This is my version and if anyone would like to help me write it, then please message me.
> 
> Any typos and other mistakes are mine.

"I have the crystal and I want to trade." Nick replied, holding it out to him.

"A demon doesn't travel as easily as a crystal, Nick." Eben exclaimed.

"He wants the demon back."

"It's keeping him alive. He needs it to survive." Cassie said, looking at her former circle member.

"That's not a life. No one wants that evil inside them." Melissa said, solemnly.

"No one human." Adam replied.

"Got to get that crystal." Cassie said. Adam called her name, but she ignored him, using her magic to turn on the headlights and make the car horns distract Eben. She was flying in the air and hit the roof of the car before she hit the hood, falling to the ground. She fell unconscious with the crystal a few feet away from her.

"Nick!" Jake yelled, running after his brother.

"I'm going to kill all of you." Eben replied.

"Help Cassie. I'll deal with Eben." Blackwell said, walking towards the leader of the hunters as he passed by Faye and Adam, who almost got hit by a car until another one hit the first one instead.

"Come on." Adam grabbed her hand and tried to pull her with him.

"Eben could kill him. I'll stay." Faye replied. Adam looked at her, shocked.

"What?" He asked.

"Go." With one wave of Eben's hand, Blackwell was trapped under a car.

Jake struggled with the knife as he and his brother tried to use it on each other before the former gained the upper hand about to use It on one of the two last family members-4 considering his aunt and Uncle-he had left. While he was struggling with the knife, Jake was also debating if he should kill his younger brother as well. After about 10 to 12 seconds of fighting with himself, the knife was thrown out of Nick's reach and the younger sibling held Jake against the opposite car behind the latter and started choking him.

"Your father's fighting Eben." Cassie opened her eyes and sat up, hearing what Adam said. "My father's here?" She got up and looked around as she asked, "Where's the crystal?" Nick was about to get to it first, but Cassie was faster. She held it out against him and chanted a spell. "Exire Daemonem Voco." She said it several times until the former circle member wasn't possessed anymore, but she was since the demon went inside her. A/N; I kept the demon in him, but Eben brought it back which is why Cassie and the others are trying to get it out. She fell to the ground and tried to fight it off, but couldn't. The blond wanted to make it up to her circle since she was the one who wanted to bring the demon out of Heather in the first place.

Nick, Melissa, Jake, Faye, Adam and Diana couldn't believe it.

"Eben got away." Blackwell said, looking the current circle.

Blackwell replied noticed the expressions on their faces. "What is it?" He raised an eyebrow. "Cassie took the demon out of Nick and into herself." Melissa nodded to the blond on the floor who was unconscious with the demon in her.

Blackwell took the crystal out of her hand and used it to take it out of his older daughter in the group. She woke up and slapped it out of his hand. "Nice try, Blackwell. Miss me?" Her voice wasn't her own and they all knew it since the original circle had to go through it when Melissa was possessed late last year before Jake came back for his brother's wake. Nick grabbed it.

"Get out of my daughter." Blackwell glared. "I don't think so. I like the power I feel from this one." Cassie smirked, but it wasn't her own. Instead, it was full of evil and it scared all of them.

They all decided to meet at the abandoned house and do the same ritual Jane did when Melissa was possessed. Eventually, everyone got there after changing out of their prom clothes. The circle did the same thing from before while the two brothers held onto Cassie and Blackwell destroyed the demon while it was between looking for a new host.

"I can't believe you did that, Cassie. It was extremely reckless and stupid." Diana glared at her as Nick and Jake let go of her.

"You would have done the same thing if you were me. I really hate your self righteous and condescending attitude, so back off." Cassie's expression was the same.

"Cool it you two." Blackwell said, getting between the two sisters. "We still need to defeat the hunters, but that can wait until tomorrow." Everyone nodded, since no one-which confused Nick-wanted to get in the way of them.

**TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC**

They all went home and the next day, Jake, Melissa, Adam and Faye were waiting on the others to get there so they could defeat the hunters once and for all. Suddenly, all 7 members felt their hearts skip a beat as they realized the circle wasn't bound anymore. Deciding not to wait anymore, they got on the boat and Faye called her mom, explaining everything. Dawn and Charles arrived, helping the others and doing the same spell Cassie did the night before, respectively. Jake killed Eben, saying that it's for his parents and Nick. The witch hunter was now dead while Charles-filled with demons-jumped in to the water.

Blackwell had plans of his own while his daughters were in trapped inside a circle made of iron and sulfur. When they realized what his was going to do, Cassie started killing Diana to activate her dark magic and set them free. Diana screamed and they went flying out of the circle. "Together we are stronger than he is." The blond replied before she got up and ran to the skull. Her nose started to bleed as she touched it and needed her sister's help. With both of them using the skull to reverse the spell, Blackwell was burned inside out and died as he fell to the floor.

Cassie called a circle meeting and all of them-even Nick-showed up. They started discussing what happened and what to do with the skull. Adam was going to take care of it.

"Well, we can still be together even if we aren't bound. When Cassie took the demon out of Nick to save him-despite never getting to know him or being here her whole life-I knew we were connected even if it's not official anymore." Faye replied, from her spot on the side closest to the fireplace. Clockwise, Melissa was sitting next to her, Nick was standing next to Cassie, Jake was sitting in a chair, Diana was standing with Adam standing on her left before it went back to Faye on his left side. Cassie told them about the Balcoins coming, but wanted to find a way to keep her friends stronger since 5 of them didn't have dark magic like she and Diana did without binding the circle.

"I'm sorry. I'm leaving town, so I guess that's it." Diana replied as everyone looked at her. Nick knew Cassie would feel the same way he did when Jake left and felt bad for her. Adam was shocked, Melissa and Faye were speechless and Jake felt guilty since Diana was doing the same thing to Cassie he did to his brother 2 years before Cassie arrived in town. The oldest member of the circle-out of the 7 of them-looked at Nick, who met his gaze before looking away.

Diana replied, bluntly, as Cassie turned to her. The brunette moved past her sister and went to the door. "Diana, wait!" She yelled.

She turned around after opening the door. "I have to get away from here from the memories of all this."

"I-I'm sorry about Charles. He saved all of us."

"He almost did some terrible things and some unforgivable things." Diana replied, thinking of what Charles almost did to Amelia.

"Please stay. Bound or not, you're my sister and you are the only family I have left." Cassie replied.

"No matter where I go, that's never going to change. I have to get out of here. I've lost everything and I honestly don't know who I am anymore."

"No one understands that better than me. That's exactly how I felt when I came to Chance Harbor, but you helped me. Please let me help you now."

"I know you had to activate my dark magic and now that I've felt its power, I never want to feel it again." Diana replied.

"I can't stay away from dark magic and be near you at the same time. I'm sorry." Cassie was looking at the front door watching her so called best friend walk out of her life as if she means nothing to her. "I'm sorry, Cassie." Melissa said, sympathetically. Cassie gave her a grateful smile, happy that she had someone else who wasn't against her. "It's not your fault, Melissa, since it's all on me." She hoped the younger girl wouldn't notice the double meaning behind the last part. "No. We all had a part in this." Faye said, walking up to her. "Besides, the witch hunters brought your dark magic out when they tried to kill Princess Of Purity during Halloween."

"We're all here for you." Jake replied, getting up and standing next to her. "Agreed." Adam gave a small smile. The girls hugged and the guys also joined in.

After everyone left, she lit the fireplace with her magic, Balcoin palm pointed towards it. She walked out of her house and went to the docks, now sitting at the same place she found Nick, wondering where it all went wrong; her mother's death, binding the circle, releasing the demon from Heather Barnes-which lead to Melissa and Nick getting possessed-Nick's death, Jake's return and letting him into the circle before finding out he's a witch hunter, trusting Kate, Blackwell coming back, being involved with Adam and almost getting Jake killed as a result, finding out Princess of Purity selfish bitch goodie goody Diana is her sister-she preferred to go the rest of her life without knowing since she hates that word-her grandmother dying, Nick almost dying again if she hadn't taken the demon out of him, Blackwell's death due to herself killing him with Princess Of Purity's assistance-and the former circle leader abandoning her because of it.

She sighed, wishing she never found out her relation to the Princess Of Purity since everyone always ends up leaving in one way or another. Thankfully, Adam didn't love her anymore and she felt the same way since she hated him for going between her and the brunette while she feels the same way about Jake acting hot and cold so fast. She wished she never arrived in Chance Harbor, let alone never left her mother at the house by herself that night.

It didn't help the situation that Jake left town when Nick needed him most and then left again when the circle did months after the latter's death. Cassie still couldn't believe everything that happened since her arrival. The ones who have had it worse is her, Jake and Nick and she didn't want goodie goodie coming back since the blond knew how Nick felt-not that he would ever admit it-since both of them had our siblings abandon them, which is another thing she and Nick have in common along with the fact that both of their parents are dead. Shortly before his death, the circle leader wanted to get to know him better, but it wouldn't work because he was dead, partially because of her releasing that stupid demon out of her mom's friend.

Cassie was pissed at Jake for acting like he wasn't interested one minute and then proving otherwise the next, Diana because of her abandoning her like Jake did to Nick and she was pissed at herself because of Nick's death. The water called to her, but it was the same place Nick died since everyone believed he was trying to drown the demon himself. Little does Cassie know, the same person who killed her mom and grandmother is the same one who killed Nick under someone else's orders.

For the first time in months, she cried due to everything that happened and didn't know what to do. Like Jake and Nick, she lost both parents and also like the former, she lost Nick too. If the blond could, going back to the night she left Amelia at home wouldn't have happened. She would have stayed with her. It was so much easier back then since she didn't know anything about her witch heritage or about her having a selfish former best friend and what makes it worse is that the woman is her half sister. She wished she never knew any of it, especially the latter. As far as she's concerned, Princess Of Purity is dead to her. FOREVER! She hates her so much. If they die, it's her fault.

Cassie doesn't know how Jake managed to stay pissed off about the death of his parents-and later, his brother-for as long as he did. It was exhausting and it's only been 5 minutes since the Princess of Purity walked out the door of the Blake house, possibly for the last time. Her dark magic came out as the ground shook and the waves crashed. She didn't care though since fully giving into the darkness was such an easy decision and loves the feeling of power. If Princess Of Purity ever comes back, she will regret it.

The blond sighed, wondering how she's going to keep the circle together now and will have to figure it out fast since the Balcoin Kids are coming. The problem is, she doesn't know what to do since they don't have a full circle. It takes 6 members, not 5. Although, with Nick back it is 6 members in the circle. Shaking her head, Cassie felt lost, angry, worried and confused. Her phone rang, but she ignored it since she was not interested in dealing with the circle right now. She needed to find a way to keep them together, but didn't know how. She knew it wouldn't be easy since there wasn't anyone to replace the woman she used to call her best friend.

**TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC**

Melissa walked into Faye's house and they chatted for a bit before both started having fun with their solo magic as they danced around the room, drinking champagne. The former went to get the pizza the latter ordered. "Large Pepperoni pizza with the 2 sodas." The youngest member of the circle nodded as she handed him a 20 plus a tip. He smiled and thanked her before she grabbed the pizza box with drinks and shut the door with her foot before going back to Faye's room.

"Pizza's here." She replied, smiling. After everything they have been through, the witches of Chance Harbor deserved a night off from demons and witch hunters. It seemed like every time they turn around, witch hunters or demons come after them. They all needed a break. In Melissa's opinion, Cassie was the one who really deserves a vacation out of Chance Harbor for awhile.

"Finally." Faye replied as her friend set down the box and drinks. "Let's eat." They sat down on the bed and happily chatted about anything and everything. "I feel bad for Cassie." The younger girl replied. "She lost her mom, her grandmother and now Diana left town as well. She has no one left."

"It is sad, but she'll handle it like she has everything." Faye opened the box and grabbed a slice before she bit into it. "She needs a friend." Melissa said. "I can't believe Diana would leave us like that, especially her own half sister."

"Well, Evil Princess number 1 has dark magic in her, but I wouldn't be that cold hearted if I was Princess Of Purity." Faye rolled her eyes as Melissa frowned. "I know that Cassie is more prone to the darker side these days, but we would have been killed if it wasn't for her dark magic saving us, Faye."

"Why are you defending her? She got Nick killed, technically, twice. If he hadn't died the first time, he wouldn't have died the second time." Faye replied. "You helped her release the demon from Heather, so don't start that shit with me. It's not her fault." Melissa glared. "All I'm saying is, Cassie needs someone there for her since she's all alone."

"So you're saying it's mine. If I had known there was a demon within Heather, we would have destroyed it before it possessed you both. Actually, now that I think about it, we didn't really know a demon was in her until it was too late."

"What if we have a girl's night? Cassie can come over and it will be good to get her out of the house for awhile." Faye raised an eyebrow. "Fine, but if she drinks any of my champagne, I will be pissed." She replied, rolling her eyes.

**TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC**

Adam left the Blake house as well, so he could put the skull up. He got in the car, driving to the bar and grill his dad owned. He got out of the car and walked inside, calling for his dad. No answer. He put the skull in his room and touched it, feeling the power run through his veins. He felt better than he had in months since he drank the Elixir he and Cassie took due to Blackwell's orders. He felt the powerful as he held onto the skull. Like Cassie said, it's power is more than they've ever experienced. He could feel it making him stronger as it flooded his whole body. The skull was dark and seductive. He now understood why Cassie was using her Balcoin Blood more these days. He felt like the darkness was calling to him.

His dad didn't know because the older male was passed out. He knew he needed lock up the boathouse, count money, stack chairs and everything else, but he didn't care with all this power rushing though him.

As the power flooded through him, everything came rushing back to him. Kissing her, holding her hand, making love to her and everything else in between. He was in love with her literally all over again and smiled.

There was a problem though which is his connection to Melissa. He knew that while he would always love Diana since she is his first and he was back in love with Cassie again, he's starting to have feelings for Melissa too.

**TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC**

Jake Armstrong went back to his house when he noticed something on his doorstep. Confused and worried, he grabbed the paper and object wrapped in cloth before making his wake to his bedroom-which belonged to his brother before the former came back-and read the note.

"The circles are coming together. Your fight is far from over. Grandpa Royce." He put the note down and unwrapped the cloth, looking at the Vial that his grandfather sent him. He immediately got to work doing research on what it is and could be used for. He had to figure it out before the circle is put in more danger than ever before. He looked out his-formerly Nick's-bedroom window that let him see into Cassie's room. The lights were off and he wondered where she was. He could still hear her begging Princess Of Purity not to leave town, but the former circle member didn't care. He was immediately reminded of how he left Nick behind without saying anything and will never forget that. Jake deeply regrets leaving town 2 years before Cassie arrived, especially since he and Nick were never close even before he left him behind nor will he ever forget seeing his dad getting killed in front of him by Eben the night of the fire.

He sighed and continued working on it.

 **TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC-TSC**  
  
Princess Of Purity-who Diana is called within Cassie's mind-has just walked out of the Blake house, possibly for the last time since there was nothing left for her here anymore. She lost the only father she had ever known and decided to get the hell out of town as soon as she could. The brunette called her boyfriend after packing her things, before she left town with Grant, knowing she can't run forever. She's loved Cassie as a sister-even before she knew they are really blood related-since she met her. She was there for the current circle leader whenever she needed someone to rely on and most of the time it was her. She always felt an understanding connection between them, even after she and Adam broke up due to his "destiny" with her slightly older half sister. She showed up to the blonde's house that night and cried on her shoulder, despite Cassie being the cause of their break up. Now, she knew the blond has Dark magic in her and herself also has it, so it's too much for her to handle. Even though Diana didn't just leave due to dark magic-it was also the problem of Charles killing Amelia and Blackwell being her father-she knew she can't stay away forever.

She just needed some time to process Charles not being her father, having Balcoin Blood like Cassie does and just wanted to focus on Grant. It was difficult to do that when she had the Balcoin Symbol on her palm as if it was a permanent reminder that she can't hide forever. Sooner or later, she will have to come back and fight.

Because Charles killed Cassie's mom, the current circle leader wouldn't have a choice in coming to Chance Harbor or not. She didn't know how long she could keep that secret, but knew she would have to or else Cassie would be pissed. Little did she know, the surprises she would have when she comes back.

**Secret circle cast;**

🖤 🤍 **Britt Robertson** as Cassie Blake.🖤🤍

🖤🤍🤎 **Shelley Hennig** as Diana Meade 🖤🤍🤎

🤎🍷 **Thomas Dekker** as Adam Conant🤎🍷

❤️🖤 **Phoebe Tonkin** as Faye chamberlain ❤️🖤

🤍🖤 **Chris Zylka** as Jake Armstrong 🤍🖤

🖤💛 **Louis Hunter** as Jake's younger brother, Nick.

💚🤎 **Jessica Parker Kennedy** as Melissa Glaser.

🖤🤍 **Cassie's parents** 🖤🤍

🖤 **Joe Lando** as John Blackwell🖤

💛 **Emily Holmes** as Amelia Blake.💛

 **Andrea Brooks** as Young Amelia.

💚 **Diana's parents** 💚

 **Gale Harold** as Charles, Diana's legal father.

 **Elise Gatien** as Elizabeth Meade.

🤎🍷 Adam's dad 🤎🍷

 **Adam Harrington** as Ethan Conant

🤍🖤💛 **Jake and Nick's parents.** 🤍🖤💛

 **Cindy Busby** as Sara Armstrong

 **Marcus Rosner** as Richard Armstrong

🖤 Witch hunters 🖤

 **Sammi Rotibi** as Eben, leader of witch hunters.

 **Luisa D'Oliveira** as Simone.

 **Richard Harmon** as Ian.

 **JR Bourne** as Isaac, Jake’s mentor/father figure. 

**Zachary Abel** as Luke, who is also a former friend of Adam but used him to get close to the whole circle.

 **Chad Rook** as Samuel, a former acquaintance of Jake, who was also a hunter at the time but is now part of the circle.


End file.
